Adventures in Solitude
by eosdawnaurora
Summary: After an accident leaves Kotetsu in coma, Karina has left the team. The loneliness is crushing, so Barnaby decides he's going to have to tell her how he feels. One way or another he's going to hold on to those he loves. Barnaby/Karina
1. Overture

A/N: This started on the T&B Anon Meme, and I've posted it here before, but took it down for some more tweaking. Anyway if you are reading for the first time, enjoy, if you happen to be reading again, I hope I've changed it for the better.

* * *

><p><em>He really should have died<em>.

That one line from the accident report was the one that stuck in Barnaby's head. Kotetsu should be dead. Was for the time being almost as good as dead, since there was no telling how much damage there had been to his mind. All he could do was hope that his friend would snap out of it.

These six months had felt like years. Looking down at him, standing at his bedside, Barnaby strangled back again the old feelings of abandonment and loneliness. His body had healed, but Kotetsu remained still, stirring only occasionally. He remained lost somewhere in a long, hard, dream.

"The world's kept on going whether you're there or not, old man. You can't stay here much longer or you're going to miss it all," he said, reiterating words he'd said before, which had been ignored or unheard, but true enough.

They were supposed to talk to him, when they visited, since supposedly he could hear them. Kotetsu's brain still showed vigorous activity, so there was something going on up there - no matter how many times Barnaby had questioned it in the past when he wasn't hurt.

He sighed down at him. "You know it can get pretty lonely going on a call without you. With no one around to trip me up or lower my average points, it almost gets boring. I might just stay in the number one slot forever at this rate." He was joking, since he'd been knocked out of first several times by Keith, though never for long.

It was strange, being alone with Kotetsu like this – alone, but not really alone. As if he'd wake up if Barnaby just said the right words, made the right noises. Getting angry didn't help. As frustrating as it was to see him there, breathing calmly like he was taking a nap and just inconveniencing everyone. Barnaby didn't yell, didn't smack his face, but he wanted to sometimes.

Antonio would probably be here soon to read him the paper, as he often did on Sunday morning. Last week, Barnaby had seen the weariness in his comrade's eyes, which matched his own. It wasn't a pleasant thing to share, but that it was shared gave some small relief. Still, he didn't want to be here while Antonio was, and similarly he tried to avoid the rest of Kotetsu's friends and family when they came to have some time with him.

There was one thing he had to say before he left, however. Barnaby leaned down low against the plastic and metal bar on the side of his bed, close to Kotetsu's ear.

"I'm going to take off in a minute, but I thought you would find this amusing," he said softly. "You see, I'm about to go do something very stupid. Something you told me was a really bad idea, and could complicate my life in all sorts of annoying ways. Except I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her, and I'm sick of just thinking about it. You're asleep though, so you don't get to see what happens."

* * *

><p>"The bar is closed, Mr. Brooks. You should go home," Karina said, her fingers brushing the piano keys lightly enough that she could hear the faint notes. There was only one reason he could be here and she wasn't about to give him an opening. She was done with the hero game and the lies and deceptions and the pain behind it.<p>

She'd learned a hard lesson six months ago; no matter what Kotetsu had said, you couldn't save everyone.

"I only need a few minutes of your time, Karina," he said as he approached, using that pleasantly affected tone she recognized from countless promotional clips and commercials in the past. It irked her, too, to hear her real name from his lips so casually, even though they'd known each other for so long.

Barnaby had been sitting at one of the tables near the back, sipping from what looked like the same beer glass for at least an hour; when he'd actually arrived, she didn't know. Trying to stay calm once she'd noticed him had been difficult, she'd gone through the rest of her usual set without missing a note, but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. She didn't understand how he'd found her, her performances weren't being billed anywhere yet.

He had an expensive maroon leather jacket slung over his arm and his reserved nature seemed intact. Karina decided he probably wasn't drunk, but there was a looseness to his limbs that she wasn't used to seeing. If she wanted to she could yell for Damon to throw him out, but she didn't. She could take care of him easily enough.

"Don't bother asking. I don't owe you anything - jerk." She punctuated the word by pressing several keys down at the same time, sending discordant notes at him.

Barnaby shrugged, looking up at her from the base of the stage, crossing his arms. "No, I guess you don't, but we're not rivals anymore. There's no reason we have to be at odds."

"Tell that to Kotetsu," she said, and a tiny, but extremely vindictive part of her heart was satisfied to see him wince. She started playing the refrain to a recent popular song; he probably wouldn't recognize it, or the suggestion she was making with it for him to get the hell out, since he claimed he didn't listen to anything less than one-hundred-years-old. Hell yes, she still blamed him for what had happened.

"I would if I could," Barnaby said, not trying to hide the bitterness he felt. Perhaps there was even a hint of sadness behind it, but she didn't want to give him too much credit. A small hop and he was on the stage with her, like he had every right to be there.

_So arrogant._ "Go away, the bartender is going to lock the doors in a minute."

"I'm sure he'll make an exception. How many different venues do you play in a week, by the way?" he asked, leaning down on the piano at ease, like she hadn't just accused him of nearly killing one of her best friends. The gleam in his green eyes told her that he was humoring her, and it made her grit her teeth. She looked around the dim barroom for Damon but he wasn't nearby, probably outside smoking.

"Why would I tell you that? My life is none of your business," she said, wishing he wasn't standing so close.

As much as she didn't want to forgive him, it was impossible to ignore how nice he was to look at; how good he smelled, how tight the material of his black t-shirt was across his broad shoulders. Karina liked his new haircut, still shaggy but not as long in back - but she could never tell him something like that. Barnaby wasn't the sort of man that let people get too close to him, and he was used to being showered with praise; he wasn't about to get it from her.

"Just curious. Nathan said he only knew about this one, but you don't play here every night. I suppose you have a lot more to keep you busy though, now that you're going to the university," he said, looking at her with such intensity Karina felt her face flush, while at the same time feeling slightly betrayed by Nathan.

It didn't help that he'd just said he had come here looking for her before. She wondered how much Nathan had told him; they still talked and met up every other Thursday – it had only been two months after all since she'd quit. Being on time for her classes was much easier, now that she didn't have the pressure of being a hero of Sternbild to disrupt her schedule.

"Stop stalking me, it's illegal - and creepy. I'm not coming back, there's nothing that you can say that would convince me," she said. Not even if Kotetsu woke up from his coma tomorrow.

Barnaby just laughed.

"What?"

"It's funny. You're probably the only person in the world who wouldn't be flattered that I sought them out," he said, smirking and looking away as he adjusted his glasses.

Karina gasped and crossed her arms at him, leaning back from the piano. "You even admit it! You're not a very nice person I hope you know," she said. Her anger was about to tip over into fury, but she saw something shift in his demeanor and she held her tongue.

"You shouldn't make wild assumptions. I never said anything about asking you to return," he said, ignoring her insult.

"Why _are_ you here then?" she asked, bemused and reaching out, stroking the keys under her fingers lightly enough that she could hear the hammers shifting but not striking the wires.

"I wanted to see you, nothing more."

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't even like my music," she grumbled. 'Nothing more' if he said so, but she wouldn't bet on it. Barnaby always had some sort of agenda. He couldn't possibly be saying that he _missed_ her.

"You seem to have made an art out of putting words in my mouth," he said, irritated - possibly frustrated, his mouth quirking down. "I said I came here because I wanted to see you."

What he meant finally clicked in her mind, and Karina stood up sharply. She pushed the wooden bench back against the piano with a muffled screech. "I can't even begin to guess what you're getting at, but it's late. I'm going home, you should do the same."

"Karina -" he said, grabbing her arm before she could leave the tiny dark stage. It was unnerving to see such a different side of him. She'd never seen him offer anything but the most shallow interest in pursuing anything but being the greatest hero in Sternbild, once he'd found his parents' true murderer.

"Find one of those girls who's already obsessed with you, Mr. Brooks," she said, looking back up at him with narrowed eyes. He'd had plenty of chances to become her friend. Before, he always had to twist her words, or tease her, or steal her spotlight. Something had definitely changed but she had no idea what. She made a mental note to call Nathan as soon as she had a moment alone.

"That wouldn't help, I'd still be thinking of you," Barnaby said, his voice cool, but she could detect warmth in his eyes and expression as he tried to shift the tone of their conversation around on her. "What if I accidentally used your name instead?" he joked.

Karina smiled at his attempt at humor, and at how strongly he'd just turned on the charm. She'd been waiting for it - and was duly surprised when it made an impression on her. She had meant to be unrelentingly harsh with him, and now he'd given her one pleasant look and nearly managed to undo her resolve. Deep down she knew she liked the attention, which had been in short supply since she'd quit shilling soft drinks. She was tired, that had to be it.

"You wouldn't believe how many men have told me similar things in my fanmail," she said. She couldn't help thinking of some of the particularly disturbing letters she'd received and quickly discarded in revulsion and horror - or on one memorable occasion, had her manager contact the authorities over. There were certain kinds of attention she could do without.

"You, Karina, not Blue Rose," he said, and she was at a loss, uncertain how to reply.

For one thing, she didn't get fanmail any longer and it hurt a little to have him point it out. Blue Rose was a figment, but a famous, insanely popular one, unlike Karina Lyle. Now, Karina was just another struggling singer-songwriter, working on a practical degree so she could eventually support herself enough to pursue her true passion in her sparse free time.

Could she afford to offer even a sliver of it to someone else? Nathan had always told her she was going to have to sacrifice certain things if she really did want to be in a relationship with someone; things like time and a certain amount of ego; things she wasn't sure she was capable of giving up for anyone - least of all for someone like Barnaby.

"I suppose you would understand the difference. It makes me wonder though what's under your mask," she said, feeling him slide his hand up her arm to her shoulder, tugging her around to face him.

Karina doubted anyone really knew Barnaby, even Kotetsu, who had probably gotten the closest to him of all. Now that she thought about it, their mutual affection for Kotetsu was their greatest and possibly their only real bond. She'd never run into Barnaby in the hospital while visiting, but she knew from the guest log he did stop in.

She wondered if he thought about the same things she did while watching their friend's slack, endlessly-dreaming face. She'd watch Kotetsu's chest fall and rise, and wish she weren't such a coward, or wish she'd been born at a different time. Not that it would change anything.

"I don't know what makes you think there is one, but I guess there's only one way to find out," he said, with what she thought was an honest grin.

Was this the charming facade he always defaulted to when he was on uncertain footing, or the real Barnaby smiling at her? Karina wasn't sure.

"Give me your phone," she said, resigned. Barnaby produced a slick red-cased smartphone from his pocket, then unlocked it for her so she could punch in her number. "Call me if you want – we can talk again when I'm not dead tired."

"I look forward to it."

"Don't make me regret this, pretty boy," Karina said.


	2. Soundboard

Leaving the dim, empty bar for the darker street Barnaby called Nathan as soon as he reached his car. "That could have gone better," he said with a half-laugh, as Nathan's brown, heavily made-up face blinked into view. He plugged his phone into the dash, and the image of his friend shifted to the larger transparent screen in the windshield.

"I told you it would be hard to win her over. She's not stupid, and she still thinks you left Tiger to die. Maybe if you'd have been nicer to her before, or actually said something about how you felt," Nathan said. It looked like he was doing his nails, lacquering over lavender with clear coat.

"Maybe. I'm not used to having to work for approval," he admitted, turning out of the parking garage into the artificially-lit streets of Bronze Stage. He knew Nathan was right, Karina had had every reason to be angry and confused at his behavior. He'd taken for granted she'd always be there, and while it had been in his mind that one day he'd tell her... the moment never was quite right.

Then Kotetsu got hurt and soon after, Karina was gone as well. He kept looking for her like he did for Kotetsu, feeling disappointed when she wasn't there when he and the rest of the heroes had a call. Rationally he knew she was probably getting along fine without them - him, but he didn't really want to believe it.

"You shouldn't have to, handsome – and you don't have to – I'm _always_ here for you." Nathan smiled at him in that playful and affectionate way he did everyone.

"Thanks, Nathan. I suppose she did give me her number though," he said, unable to restrain his grin.

Nathan gasped, sitting up from the red plush couch he was reclining on and then blinked and smiled brightly back. "Well that _is_ fast progress. I'm surprised, I thought she would hold on to her grudges much longer than that. What did you say to her?"

Barnaby frowned, a little irked at Nathan revealing his apparent lack of confidence in him. "Not much - she didn't give me time to. I told her the truth – well part of it. She did seem a little upset that I'd asked you where she was playing."

Nathan covered his face with his hand, shaking his head. "Oh dear, I'll be hearing about that. You could have left my name out of it."

"No, I think that helped, she trusts you," Barnaby said, shifting into the lane that would take him to the highway and then the ornate heights of Gold Stage.

"Maybe not after this. You'll have to be on your best behavior dear, or it's going to tarnish my image," Nathan warned him.

"You don't really want me to say something to that, do you?" Barnaby said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Nathan gave a musical laugh, and wagged a long finger at him. "Devil. But seriously, now that you've got her attention I want you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he said, uneasy at his expression and starting to wish he hadn't spoken to him about this in the first place. Nathan was a good comrade, but he could be excitable at times.

"Don't hurt her. If you do, I'll kill you." Nathan's usually high, melodramatic voice lowered by an octave or two, with the last three words, and his face was so close to the screen Barnaby could only see his wide, admonishing golden-brown eyes.

Barnaby leaned back into the leather seat, like Nathan really was invading his personal space. "Why would I want to do that? Even if I did, she could freeze all the water in my body before I could touch her." Karina had always been one of the most powerful members of their group. If she'd been given better armor by her sponsors to begin with, she without a doubt would have been taking first place every other week.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean, handsome. You already broke my heart," he said, cocking his head back. "Oh look, I've got another call coming in! I wonder who it could _possibly_ be?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Barnaby said, wondering again if he'd done the right thing by going to see her. He supposed only time would tell, but it was reassuring that she wanted to talk again.

"Be sure that you do," Nathan said as his image disappeared.

Barnaby sighed. This was one of the times he wished he could talk to Kotetsu, even though he knew he wouldn't have anything good to say. It had to be strange to miss being able to argue with someone. Karina would understand it, even if he didn't want to admit why.

He left his radio off and let himself be enveloped by desolate silence.

* * *

><p>"Nathan, answer already. Just pick up!" Karina yelled, as if it would make him appear on the bar's backroom phone screen more quickly. This was the third time she'd called, after being kicked over to videomail twice.<p>

Nathan smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at her sweetly. "I'm here, I'm here, darling. Oh my, what happened? Are you okay? Your eyes are all red!" His expression was sympathetic to the point she thought he was expecting her to be upset over something. Of course he was, this was all _his_ fault!

"Why was Barnaby here? Why did you tell him where I'm working?"

Nathan looked away from the screen and shrugged. "He asked. MacGirk's is a public place, isn't it?"

"Why?" she demanded, her voice flush with anger.

"It may come as a surprise, but he really does like you, dear," he said unperturbed and edging towards condescension.

"I don't understand," she said holding a hand to her face. "Why wouldn't he have said something before now."

"He's not exactly what I'd call _experienced_ when it comes matters of the heart, Karina. Maybe he's been nervous about approaching you about something so personal."

He hadn't acted nervous tonight. "I still like Kotetsu, you know."

If she thought for a moment that he'd take her seriously, she'd have expressed her feelings to Kotetsu a long time ago. It occurred to her perhaps that was how Barnaby might have felt, but it didn't seem like him. If he wanted something, he would go and get it; why would something like a relationship be any different?

"We all do, darling. I know what happened with Tiger has been hard on you, which is why I think maybe you need to let go for a while." He didn't mention anything about how she'd never said anything to Kotetsu, either.

She shook her head. "I will never give up hoping."

"Of course, but don't you think it would be nice to go do something together with Barnaby? The two of you could have some fun, I think," he said, trying to steer the conversation away from the touchy subject of Kotetsu.

"I don't think he even knows ihow/i to have fun," she said. She had no idea what he did in his spare time, but it was probably something boring like reading technical manuals.

"Of course he does. Have you ever seen him tear around the city on that motorcycle, with everyone else trailing hopelessly behind? He's a speed maniac. I understand he plays a mean game of table tennis, too."

Karina made a face at him – of course he liked competitive things. "Why do you think this is a good idea? So he's got a pretty face - so does Keith and I'd never date that goofball. It's just a waste of time." She was sure Keith was sweet, but she needed to be able to talk about things besides exercise, health supplements and pets.

"So hardhearted. Keith has his good points." Nathan paused, and tapped his finger against his lips. "Listen, I think you're looking at this the wrong way. This is an opportunity for you to expand your horizons - and I don't like seeing either of you lonely."

A new spike of rage pricked her throat. "I am not lonely and my horizons are expanding very nicely on their own," she said. Karina had an apartment and a credit card in her name now, and would be playing a new venue this week; she could find plenty of things to keep herself occupied with.

Nathan narrowed his amber eyes at her. "Hmph. Last week you were crying on my shoulder that you were going to die a virgin."

"So you send me Barnaby?" she huffed.

"He was very conveniently available - and having a similar crisis."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, sort of - and I don't know if he's a virgin, you'll have to ask him that yourself," Nathan said, as if it were the most innocent thing in the world.

"Are we actually talking about this?" Karina could feel her face flushing as red as a tomato. She wasn't ready for something like that! And certainly not with, with... She couldn't even form the thought.

He laughed, a cascade of mocking notes. "You don't have to marry him, girl, just have some fun – and if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. _Que sera, sera_. I wasn't really expecting you to take him seriously, but as much as you're protesting my interference, you seem to be considering it."

Karina ran a hand back through her hair, looking around the poorly-lit back room, full of stacked chairs and old signs and metal canisters. She could hear glasses clinking in the kitchen while the rest of the staff cleaned up. There were so many reasons to cut Barnaby off, before this could go any further - and yet... Okay, so maybe she was a little lonely.

"He's still a celebrity and I'm not, I'm not sure we'd be able to go out in public together. It would be a scandal – or my identity as a hero would get out once the tabloids did some digging." On a date. On a date with Barnaby. She'd never been on a date with anyone, why should she let him have the honor of her first – her first _anything_?

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Hat and sunglasses, now come up with a better excuse."

But what about when they were inside, like at a restaurant? "Fine. We have _nothing_ in common."

Nathan smiled widely and held up his hand and began to tick off points on his fingers. "I can think of ten things right off of the top of my head – you're just being obstinate. Anyway, the most important thing on a first date is that you're attracted to him and he's attracted to you," he said, and took a drink from a bottle of mineral water he'd plucked from a surface out-of-range from the screen.

Karina crossed her arms, and pouted a little. "What makes you think I'm attracted to him?" she asked, unable to keep from thinking about those parts of his personality that had always put them at odds.

"Is it possible to _not_ be attracted to him?"

"Nathan!"

"Darling, if I got to wake up to that every morning, I won't lie, we'd never leave the house," he admitted, and he chuckled as Karina blushed again.

"Whatever. I have to go," Karina said.

"Call me if there are any new developments," he said, playing with one of his golden earrings.

"If there are any, sure. Oh wait, are we still on for the Drew Ornith show next week?" It had been a while since she'd been to see a good musician live, and it would be nice to be able to get to watch someone else do all the work.

Nathan clapped his hands together, excited. "Of course! I can't wait to see that man up close," he said. One of the pleasures of having Nathan as a friend, was that Karina got invited to all sorts of cultural events she'd never have been able to afford on her own. She wondered if he knew how much she appreciated it. "You'll finally get to meet Reginald, too. I think he might be a keeper."

"Is he the banker?" she asked. Nathan had had a few boyfriends since she'd known him, but he'd been with this one the longest.

He nodded. "Yes, the one with the sense of humor who wears the same size shoes as Antonio."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him." So far she'd only seen a photograph of his current beau, who was quite handsome.

"Good, because you'll probably be seeing more of him," he said.

Karina gave a little laugh and smiled. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodnight, Karina."

"Goodnight."

She wondered, as the screen faded, if it was even possible that she could ever feel the same way about anyone, like what Nathan felt for Reginald. He was probably right to say that she shouldn't take it too seriously. At the very least she'd get some practice for when the real thing came along.

* * *

><p>Deciding he'd held off long enough, Barnaby got up the nerve to call Karina, three anxious, busy days later.<p>

When she answered, she appeared to be sitting in some sort of music room, with guitars and panels of acoustic insulation hanging on the walls behind her. Morning sunlight was making bright narrow lines across everything, hinting at vertical blinds on the window in front of her. It was quiet, so he thought she must be alone.

She wasn't looking into the phone screen, but instead down at a thin tablet computer, which she seemed to be making notes on. "What can I do for you, Mr. Brooks?" she said, still with that suspicious edge limning her voice.

She was going to keep on with calling him that? Barnaby actually didn't mind the sound of it, but he knew her intent. "Where are you?"

"At the conservatory," she said in a clipped tone.

"Working on a song?" He leaned up a little from his reclining chair, and took a sip of coffee from his mug, which had his bunny logo printed on the side. He couldn't recall how it had managed to get from his desk at Apollon into his kitchen, but it probably involved Kotetsu.

"I am."

"You're taking music courses then?" he asked, never having heard nor asked what she was majoring in. It seemed like that sort of thing might be enjoyable for her to study, but then again, she was already working at a professional level.

"No, not right now, but any student can use the pianos here. Did you want something?" She was keeping herself as aloof as he'd ever dared, but she wasn't dismissing him completely, so he decided to go on with his original plan.

"I wanted to see if you're free this afternoon."

She tapped a pair of keys on the piano, and they made a mellow wavering sound. "Mmm, I have a class between two and four and then at seven I have an opening slot over at this place in West Silver Stage."

"I see. There are some nice restaurants in that area. I like Pietro's myself." It was a quiet bistro with Mediterranean food and a good view of the waterfront. The last person he'd been there with was Kotetsu, and his partner seemed to enjoy it, if not the bill.

Karina blinked, looking at him as if surprised. "Ah, um, I suppose I could fit you in. Is this casual? Oh, but I don't know if I'll have time to change for the show."

Her tone had completely shifted from bland and uninterested to giving him her full attention. Maybe she liked that place, too. "What you're wearing should be fine."

"You can't see my shoes. Never mind, I'll figure something out," she said, looking down and plucking at her ruffled white blouse.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, mapping out in his head the fastest route to Sternbild University. It was in Gold Stage, though on the opposite side of the level from his building.

Karina shook her head. "No, I've got a motorbike."

He could respect that she wanted to be able to come and go as she pleased. "As you like. So is five-thirty all right?" he had his daily agenda up on the main screen in front of him. He'd already decided that if she couldn't do today he'd have to try for Friday, though he had a press event that afternoon and weekends were frequently busy days for heroes.

"It should be. Are you sure this won't be a problem?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Cameras."

"Don't worry about it," he understood her concern, but Apollon Media owned the rights to his image. Once Maverick was deposed, the remaining shareholders gained control, and they generally worked with Barnaby if he had any issues. He would take care of the rest personally, if anyone tried to harass them.

"Easy for you to say."

"I guess it is," he shrugged, not trying to be smug but realizing after a second his words came off that way; she was making a sour face at him.

"Don't say it," she said, making a horizontal motion with her hand at him.

"'Say it' about what?" She was so prickly sometimes. He had no idea what she was going on about now.

"That I could always come back to being a hero!"

"I wasn't going to say anything like that. Sorry, I shouldn't have been so flippant about your privacy." She shouldn't have assumed, but also he really didn't want to deter that line of thinking from her mind. She was a hero and nothing could change that.

Her lovely brown eyes widened for moment, surprised, and then they narrowed again. "Dammit, stop being nice," she said and the screen went dark.

Barnaby blinked at the _call ended_ screen for a moment and chuckled. Maybe he did want her to come back to the team, but he never intended to pressure her; she seemed to be doing that just fine on her own.


	3. Reverb

_Sleeping for years_

_Pick through what is left_

_Through the pieces that fell and rose from the depths_

_From the rainwater well_

_Deep as a secret nobody knows_

from _Adventures In Solitude,_ by The New Pornographers

* * *

><p>When Barnaby arrived, led by a black-clad hostess, Karina was already waiting for him in a private windowed alcove at the back. The restaurant itself was an elegant sea of white tablecloths and dark wooden flooring, busy, but not too busy. The smell of rich food made him even more eager to be seated, he'd been saving his appetite.<p>

As he approached their table, he watched Karina absently swirl the ice around at the bottom of her water goblet with a straw. She was staring down at the tablet he'd seen her working with earlier, and there was a small plate with crumbs and napkin on it near her right hand; she'd at least had an appetizer.

She looked gorgeous in a stylish ivory knit dress, with her golden hair pinned up with tiny rhinestone rosettes; the mauve scarf Kotetsu had given her for her birthday last year was draped around her neck and over one shoulder. Barnaby blinked, realizing then he was staring.

Well over an hour ago, he'd left her a message that there was a call. He tried to wrap things up as quickly as possible, but was still a half-hour late. Only an hour to eat and get her to her show. It was doable, but whether she'd still want to see his face by then was a matter for debate. She was here though.

Barnaby wondered what sort of place she was playing at later, and began considering how to accompany her there. Her music might not be his usual preference, but her voice was very pretty, and her songwriting had matured a great deal. There was also a certain light to her face when she performed that he admired.

She didn't seem to notice him walking up, she was so engrossed in what she was doing. Idly she dragged and dropped a line of text on what looked like a lyric sheet, and then quickly typed another line to replace it. He was vain enough to wonder if she might be writing about him. Karina had at least one song about Kotetsu in her repertoire, to his knowledge, though admittedly he'd only heard a small amount of her work.

"Karina," he said, and she seemed to startle a little in her seat. "Sorry, I got held up."

"I know, you left a message," she said, barely looking up at him, finishing what she was writing. Either he'd caught her in a deeply creative moment, or she was extremely angry. Barnaby suspected the latter, and didn't really blame her. Even if she knew what it meant to be a hero, having to deal with another person's absences and interruptions was irritating.

"You look lovely," he said, catching her eyes as he sat down across from her, and meant it. Her skin flushed, starting near her delicate collar bones, rising fast to color her cheeks to the tips of her ears. He wondered if he should feel so pleased with himself - because he did – she'd been very hard to get through to previously.

"I-It's just for the show later," she said, her big brown eyes flicking away, as she pulled her bag up and tucked away her tablet.

"Oh really? Where is it at?" he asked, giving her his full attention. Yes, he was definitely going.

"The cocktail bar in the Four Seasons. I'm filling in until their regular person gets there. It should be interesting since I've never played an such upscale place," she said, looking out the window, dodging his eyes again. The sky was deepest violet and yellow lights from the surrounding city and the bridge, were scattered and tumbled by the current that swept around the man-made harbor.

"That's a nice hotel." He supposed that was a bit of an understatement, since the Four Seasons was a five-star hotel and had floors in all three stages of Sternbild, making it for all intents and purposes a pillar of the city. "Are you looking for a permanent job or something?"

"Not exactly. I'm still building my name, so I have to take what I can get – but I also want to play different kinds of audiences. I think I have a few fans," she smiled a little sadly, as if thinking of someone in particular.

"Kotetsu," Barnaby said.

She nodded. "Yeah, and my manager. He could have abandoned me when I left Titan, but he didn't. Robert wants me to play some festivals in Europe, but I want to finish the semester at least. Maybe this summer, since I haven't traveled much outside of Sternbild."

That she was even considering it, gave him the sense that she might have started thinking about leaving Sternbild altogether. Barnaby didn't like that idea at all. He knew he had little influence over her choices, but he was sure that Kotetsu meant a great deal to her. It might be painful to have to wait for him to come back to them, but to completely abandon her entire world seemed excessive.

"I guess it might be nice to travel a little. I don't think I could go too far from the city, I'd be too worried about work. I'm not even sure what I'd do if I wasn't a hero," he said, which was the truth. He'd lived so long bearing out the will of others, that the process of understanding his own desires remained a work in progress. Changing the way Hero TV was run and the nature of its mission, was certainly a start, and he'd made a good deal of headway on that.

"Model maybe?" she said, pursing her lips in a tight smile.

"No, I don't think so. I'd get bored," he said with a measured grin.

Karina laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound. "Did I hear you say that you care about something besides your image?"

She was really one to talk, having for a time played at being an idol singer and risked her life just so people would hear her voice.

"You've known me this long and you really think I'm like that?"

Certainly he didn't mind the publicity work, but she had to understand how much had changed for him, especially after his uncle's wrongdoings and manipulations were exposed. He'd been lucky enough to have someone like Kotetsu there to keep him from going over the edge. He might be a fool, but he was a noble and honest fool.

"Frankly, Mr. Brooks, yes," she said, looking at him and then away, as she bit her lower lip.

"Quit comparing me to Kotetsu," he said, and could tell by the way she looked at him that that was exactly what she was doing. He was irked by this, but was fortunately aware of the competition, out of it as he was. "As much as I admire my partner's ethics, he's still an idiot - but we compliment each other's deficiencies, and that's why I need him around," he admitted. Give and take, Nathan had said, there had to be some or progress could never be made.

Karina didn't say anything – a skinny, white-aproned waiter was stepping up to their table. Barnaby let Karina order first, watching her over his menu, considering how he could turn the evening around. Once the waiter had their entrees scratched down, he asked for a good bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. Karina didn't say no when he asked for two glasses.

* * *

><p>The salad and the lamb-stuffed gyro she'd ordered were both delicious and Karina didn't feel even a little guilty about letting Barnaby pay. The food was good but the conversation was better, and it was easier between them once they'd had a bit to eat. He'd had plenty to say about what had been happening around the city, with their mutual friends, and his dry sense of humor started making itself known to her.<p>

Really, she hadn't expected to end up asking him so many questions, but she wanted to know what she was missing. She never watched Hero TV, it just made her heart ache.

Once he'd gotten her talking, it wasn't long until Barnaby convinced her to let him give her a ride to the hotel. She had hoped his reason to take her on a short ride in his expensive red sports-car, was merely to get her there safely. Once they were on the road though, she caught him glancing over at her, as if he couldn't believe she was there looking back at him. She was starting to accept that his feelings were genuine. It should have felt strange to be so at ease with him already, but they had been comrades after all.

One glass of wine wasn't nearly enough to make her tipsy, she was fairly certain. Or maybe it was. Karina didn't feel like she was deprived of her senses - a little warm but that was it. It made her nervous to sense herself responding so positively to him, his charm, his increasing attentiveness. She couldn't allow him to think he could do whatever he wanted and she would just go along with him. She didn't have much choice though if he really wanted to see her show like he said.

At the hotel, Karina left Barnaby in the palatial lobby; she had to check in with the portly hotel entertainment manager who had hired her. It didn't take long, but Barnaby had three people in front of him asking for autographs when she returned. She was almost afraid to approach him for a moment, but then he noticed her and excused himself.

"I'm glad you came back," he said. "I was about to get swarmed."

"You thought I'd do something like that?" Karina said, blinked up at him with a cross expression. It hadn't even occurred to her to abandon him.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I decided to trust you," he said, though he looked embarrassed to have admitted it.

"Well I do need you to take me back, so I can get my bike."

"Heh, so you do need me for something," he said, and then his eyes swept her figure. "You rode a motorcycle in that dress?"

Karina smiled. "You'd be surprised at what I can do while riding a motorcycle," she said, and as he walked beside her, Barnaby lost his stride, almost tripping. For some reason, when he looked at her again his face was flushed.

They found the bar finally, after a wrong turn and an awkward elevator ride with another much older couple. It was tucked away in a corner on the backside of the center quad, which had a huge fountain making watery echoes - she realized quickly that it would drown out any music coming from beyond it. Karina had the sense that the little venue she was playing had been added as an afterthought.

She understood now why the hotel's original pianist didn't mind being late. Karina was a little put out, too. There wasn't really much of a stage - more a dais with a strip of lights around the edge. The whole place reeked of floor polish and old cigarettes instead of activity. It wasn't what she'd been imagining at all, and she began wondering if she was at the right hotel.

While she set up her mic and checked the sound, Barnaby got a drink from the elderly black-tied bartender and a bottle of water for her. She saw him glance around the room - no one else was present. Seeing this, Barnaby came up to sit on the piano bench along with her. He set their drinks on the piano, on top of two coasters he'd filched from the bar.

Karina glared at him in annoyance, but he just grinned. "We're practically alone," he said, and for a moment he looked so mischievous he could have been quite a few years younger. She knew he had a temper, but this was new.

"You're not supposed to be up here," she said.

Having him across the table from her wasn't so bad. Shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip, able to feel the warmth of his body was a little different. No, it was _a lot_ different. For one thing - and she hadn't noticed it before - this close the cologne he was wearing was really quite intoxicating.

"Do you know any Chopin?" Barnaby asked, looking down at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

Karina felt her heart jump, caught in his gaze, and was immediately furious that he'd caught her off-guard. Her hands hovered at the edge of the keyboard. Anything she played right now was going to be a jittery mess. It was almost hard to breathe, as she was caught somewhere between fury and nervousness. She turned the mic off.

"A couple of waltzes maybe some other pieces, but I haven't played them in a long time," she said, hearing a song in her head she hadn't thought about since she'd done it for a recital. Popular music was what she wanted to do, and now she could sing and play a few hundred songs and was always learning more – people would request the most obscure things after all. Classical pieces were much more time-consuming to learn and it was almost impossible to get away with faking the parts she didn't know.

"Is there a piece that you like?" he asked, lifting his tumbler off of the piano. She wasn't sure what he was drinking but it was dark and had ice in it and smelled stronger than the wine they'd had. If he kept this up she was going to have to drive ihim/i home.

"I've always liked Debussy's oeuvre," she admitted, which was true, though from what she'd read he was a horrible womanizer.

"The Suite Bergamasque, perhaps? That's pretty."

Was he asking her to play the whole thing? She knew parts of it, but - "Um, that's a bit long, I think. I don't think I could even get through _Claire de Lune_."

"Karina-" He knocked the heel of his shoe against hers, and smiled at her with confidence.

"Maybe I can do _Valse Romantique_," she laughed, uneasy and touching her tongue to her teeth, as she tentatively placed her left hand over the keyboard. This wasn't going to be very good without the sheet music to look at, possibly not even passable. She supposed she could always segue into something else more recent that she knew by heart. Like one of her own songs.

A little over halfway through the piece, she'd started getting into it, and her fingers were finally remembering and moving across the keys in a less awkward, unpracticed way, the music was flowing if not flawless – and then she had to stop. Barnaby was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Barnaby!" The hum of the last note she had played was still hanging in the back of the soundbox.

"Heh, you finally used my name," he said smug-faced, moving upright and looking down at her with that heat in his eyes that she could only place as desire.

The flush that reddened her face only seemed to please him. "I can't play with you sitting with me like this," she said. This was true enough. It was hard to have to reach across his obstructing form, like playing around a marble pillar.

"Too bad, I was really starting to enjoy it."

"Enjoying it too much, I think," she scolded. He had to be kidding, that was terrible.

"I got a pretty girl to answer one of my wishes, what's not to like?" he said, leaning in further. If he got any closer, he was going to have to take his glasses off so they didn't touch her face.

She crossed her arms, effectively pushing him back. "Are you sure you haven't had too much to drink?"

"Not even close. I can drink both Antonio and Kotetsu under the table," he claimed, though she thought it absurd. He probably only had that sort of tolerance because he did drink a lot.

"Somehow, I don't think that's a good thing."

"Depends on whether or not my reputation is at stake."

Now she knew he was drunk or on the edge of it. He never talked about things like that. "That sounds like the sort of stupid macho measuring contest the three of you iwould/i get into," she sneered.

"Then you've never seen Agnes tie one on," Barnaby laughed, pushing his glasses up for a moment to rub his eyes, like he was tired. Then he took them off. Didn't he need those to see? His face looked different though, like it was more open.

"I've heard stories, but they're still just stories," Karina said. Agnes had certain traits Karina admired, but she also was the subject of a great many rumors and anecdotes because of how intensely she approached every aspect of life. They didn't really get along though, so she felt no real impetus to defend her.

"They're probably all true."

Karina shook her head, looking at the piano, mournful and wishing someone else would show up that she could play for. "Hmph. She's one of the people I really don't miss."

"Who _do_ you miss then?" he asked, there was still that slight insatiate gleam to his green eyes.

She immediately thought of Kotetsu, and what he'd think of Barnaby's behavior - realizing he'd probably throw him across the room, though not for the reasons she might want. She missed him, but not his fatherly protectiveness.

"Barnaby," she said, soft and a little sad, looking down at the keys knowing exactly what song she wanted to play. It was one of her songs though, nothing he wanted to hear.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Barnaby chuckled, but then seemed to notice the change in her demeanor; his expression darkened and his shoulders sank. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing. I miss him, too." He sighed hard, and while he didn't really move away from her, a certain invisible pressure from his direction dissipated.

"I'm so afraid he's not going to wake up," she said, blinking away tears. The thought of a world without Kotetsu in it, was one that she didn't really care to live in.

"I know how you feel," he said.

She nodded, and looked him squarely in the eyes. "I'm sorry I've been blaming you. You were his partner I just thought – I thought you should have been there to catch him like all those other times. I couldn't get to him fast enough either." The horrific sight of his limp and rapidly falling form was still imprinted in her mind like an inescapable nightmare.

Barnaby nodded. "I'll do better next time, I promise. When he wakes up you'll have to yell at him."

"Only after you're done," she agreed as if their mutual faith in him could do more than medicine.

"Naturally," he leaned his head against hers, and this time she didn't try to pull away. "Kotetsu will be disappointed you quit," he said.

"I know. I find the longer he's out of it, the more ways I've managed to disappoint him. I don't think he'd appreciate you giving me so much attention like this," Karina said as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"You think he-"

She shrugged. "I never asked." That man was so clueless, she'd knew she'd have to spell it out to him. She wondered how it was possible that he'd managed to get married and have a child. His wife must have been the one in charge back then. Back then; it was still hard for her to believe he was almost twice her age.

"I don't think I intend to ever give you the chance," Barnaby said, with that infuriating cockiness that always raised her hackles.

"It's not up to you," she said, daring him to try.

His eyes sparked with determination. "What if I kissed you?"

"It's just a kiss." What a lie that was, but at the same time a challenge. Karina knew he was going to call her bluff, wanted him to.

When he did, they ended up with her back against the piano, jarring too many keys at once. The cacophony echoed through the small room and startled the bartender, who up to that point was watching a cricket match on the TV behind the bar.

"Hey!" the man yelled over at them.

She almost didn't register his voice, between the thudding of her heart and the blood in her ears. Barnaby's mouth was firm and insistent and warm against her own. He seemed to have lost any and all uncertainty once she kissed him back. Even though it wasn't a long kiss, she felt like her mind rushed full of static and for that moment there was nothing else around them.

"Want to go?" Barnaby whispered, once he pulled back and she blinked up at him, feeling his fingers on her cheek and her side.

She shook her head, her own fingertips at her mouth as she recovered her senses. "Go where? I can't just leave, they'll never let me play here again." One kiss – admittedly her first - was not enough to abandon her work over.

"What? You want to play to an empty room?" he said, sounding disappointed. Maybe he wanted to find someplace a little more secluded, like perhaps an actual hotel room. Karina had already decided much earlier that something like that was off the menu. She'd freeze him into the floor first. He hadn't suggested anything like that, which was a relief.

"The music is supposed to draw people in. I have to keep going," she said, keeping her tone even and firm.

She would have kept on, too, if both of their phones hadn't started going off at the same time. She looked at the ID and wondered why Nathan would be calling now, when she'd told him already she'd be indisposed.

"It's Nathan," Barnaby said, and answered. Nathan's tear-streaked face popped up.

"Get up to the hospital now, both of you!" he said, dabbing his cheeks with a handkerchief.

* * *

><p>Karina thought that Barnaby's car might have actually taken flight part of the way, he drove them to the hospital so fast. How they managed not to get a ticket or have an an accident she wasn't sure – either she was lucky or he was that skilled. Once they were on the parking lot, Barnaby grabbed her hand, and they raced across the pavement slowing down only to open doors.<p>

"He's been awake since this morning," Nathan said when they met him in the hall outside the doors to the long-term care ward. Like the rest of the hospital the ward smelled of disinfectant and bleach, and the lighting above was an eye-aching fluorescent, giving the white walls a sickly gray-green tone Karina disliked. "They had to let his family know first. He's not really mobile yet, but he can talk."

"Can we see him?" Karina asked. Barnaby had his hand on her shoulder as if it were something he always did. It took Nathan looking at them with an amused, tight-lipped smile for her to notice. Was Barnaby going to act possessive like this in front of Kotetsu, too? She glanced up at him, but he didn't even seem to realize he was doing it.

"I was waiting for the nurse to give me the okay. His family already went back to their hotel since visiting hours are almost over. We might have to come back tomorrow."

Then they heard a commotion on the other side of the doors. Nathan slowly pushed one of them open.

"I've lost six whole months and you tell me I have to stay in bed? Look, my legs work great, I can go!" Kotetsu growled, stomping loudly into the hall like an overgrown toddler.

"Mr. Kaburagi, we're only trying to keep you from hurting yourself. Please come back to your room," cried the nurse.

"I can move fine. Look at me, picture of health!" he yelled, flexing one arm and then pounding his chest with a fist. He'd lost a lot of weight and muscle tone, and he still had an unhealthy pallor, in Karina's opinion – but it was him. His eyes were glowing blue, so he had to be using his hundred power just to stand.

"You never change, old man. Always making trouble for those around you no matter what," Barnaby said, crossing into the ward.

"Eh? Bunny?" Kotetsu stared down the wide hallway and saw his partner standing alongside Nathan and Karina. At that point is seemed to register in his mind that he was in nothing but a pale blue hospital gown with his rear-end almost hanging out. "Is anyone else with you guys?" he said, holding his gown closed behind him.

"I'm sure they'll come as soon as they find out," said Nathan, who had his fist balled up at his mouth and looked like he was trying not to laugh and cry at the same time.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Karina sprinted across the hall and barreled into Kotetsu, almost knocking him over. She hugged him as hard as she could, enough so that after a moment he started gasping.

"Eh? Karina?" he said, when she stopped squeezing, looking down awkward and flustered. She still had her arms around him, pinning his bony limbs down to his sides.

"Don't ever ever do that again!" She'd been on the edge of crying ever since she found out he was awake, but now the tears were pouring down her face. She knew she probably looked horrible, but she didn't care.

Kotetsu laughed, and moved his arms up stiffly to hug her, patting her back. "I'm sorry. You're all dressed up. I hope you didn't leave something important to see this old man."

She let him go, furious that he would suggest that she wouldn't drop everything to see him. "Shut up. It was just a date with Barnaby."

"Date?" Kotetsu looked down at her with one of his weird faces, like she had just said she had seen aliens or a giant octopus devouring the city.

"Forget it. You need to get back in your room. These nurses are really angry!" she said, her face burning.

Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head. "Man I can't catch a break. You guys need to tell me what's been going on," he said, starting to stagger towards his room. He practically fell into his rumpled bed with the nurse close behind, as they followed after him.

"Ten minutes," said the nurse, as she tucked Kotetsu back in, indicating when they'd have to leave.

Once the door was closed, Kotetsu shoved himself upright, and pointed at Barnaby. "Oy, what's this business about a date? I thought we agreed she was off-limits."

"Oh dear," said Nathan, who promptly backed towards the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I never agreed to anything like that," Barnaby replied, crossing his arms and pushing up his glasses at the bridge with his index finger. Karina looked back and forth between them, and didn't know what to think.

"The hell you didn't." Kotetsu looked as angry as she'd ever seen him.

Barnaby shook his head. "Shouldn't you be more worried about things like learning how to walk again?"

"Wait, wait. You two had some sort of agreement about not dating me?" Karina exclaimed, and turned around on her heel, pushing past Nathan back into the hall. Too much had already happened today and she was unable to even start processing this upsetting information.

She walked in a determined line back towards the main entrance, took out her phone and called a taxi.

Barnaby caught up with her outside, where she was sitting in the dark on the central of a line of benches; the grassy commons area in front of the hospital was otherwise deserted. Part of her wished the cab would show up before she had to say anything to him.

"If you insist on taking a taxi, at least let me-"

"Barnaby, I don't want anything from you right now."

He sat down next to her, looping his arms over the back of the cold metal bench. "The timing - it's like he has some sort of extra power just for interfering with my life," Barnaby muttered. "Look, what he said was something he mentioned at a party over a year ago. I thought he was joking."

She was curious what party that it had been, because it seemed like she must also have been there. Especially if they were leering at her and making weird agreements. "Why would he joke about me like that?"

"You'd have to ask him. Though you're going to have to wait until tomorrow," he said with a sigh. They both looked off to the right as an ambulance with it's blue lights flashing, the siren off, sped down the road towards the emergency room on the other side of the hospital.

She'd be talking to him tomorrow alright, or at least as soon as she could get a moment alone with him. "I will. I will ask him. There's plenty I need to talk to him about. Wouldn't you know it, things are already so much more lively with him around." The sound that came from her throat was definitely a sob.

The anger had drained out of her as fast as it had come. Tears trailed from her eyes again, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. Her make-up was probably a wreck, and her hair, too; she could feel a fallen tendril of it brushing her neck. Not that it mattered – the date was over, the job was forfeit. Kotetsu was back with them, and that was the important thing right now.

"That's a nice way of putting it." He had shifted so that he was leaning with his elbows on his splayed knees, chin on his hands.

"Aren't you glad he's awake?" she said, and scooted over closer to him. She really didn't want to be alone, and he was the only person around. Funny how her prejudices faded as her need for human contact intensified. Maybe he was telling the truth and it was just a misunderstanding.

"Yeah," he murmured and took his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes. Karina couldn't tell if he was crying, but now that they'd seen Kotetsu up and causing trouble, Barnaby had to be at least as overwhelmed with emotion as she was.

"I suppose at least it was a memorable date," she said, putting an arm across his shoulders and he sat up enough to lean into her.

He gave a strained laugh. "Unforgettable. I'll have to take you out again, and see if I can do better."

"I'll think about it," Karina said with a tired grin, as the cab pulled around.

Barnaby got to his feet when she did and they slid into a much-needed embrace. He kissed her on the cheek, quick, before she could slip away, and she waved goodbye to him as she got in the cab. Karina saw him sit back down on the bench alone. She felt his eyes on her as she gave the driver directions to the restaurant where she'd left her bike.

The cab was already on the highway when Karina remembered that she had left her handbag, with half her life, her phone and all of her money, back in Barnaby's car.

It seemed she would get to push back the flood of loneliness that had arisen as soon as she'd left him behind. It was possible that she was just overtired and forgetful, and that her subconscious yearnings weren't working against her. Either way she'd be seeing Barnaby again tonight.

* * *

><p><em>We thought we lost you<em>

_Welcome back_


	4. Finale

Knocking on the off-white metal door to Kotetsu's hospital room, Barnaby waited. He was hoping there wouldn't be as much of a crowd, like there was the day before, and the day before that. With so many visitors, he hadn't been able to say much, and Kotetsu didn't say anything to him except what was polite - along with a long irate glare before completely ignoring him.

He'd seen Karina yesterday, but she had been completely focused on Kotetsu. Barnaby didn't blame her, but he had felt the stirrings of jealousy. He'd dismissed it at first, disgusted with himself. It was still there pricking him though, like he'd trod on a screw hiding in the carpet. Karina was as maddening as Kotetsu in her own way.

Kotetsu's mother answered the door, blinking up at him. "Oh, , I'm glad to see you again. He's just finished with his physical therapy so he's a little tired, but he should be alright to talk." Her Japanese accent was heavy, but Barnaby understood her with little difficulty.

"Do you mind if I speak to him alone for a moment?"

"That's fine, I need to take Kaede and get us some lunch anyway. Kotetsu!" she called back into the room.

"What ma?"

"Mr. Brooks is here," she said.

"Oh, _him_" he heard Kotetsu say, his tone derisive.

"Dad!" said Kaede.

"Yeah whatever, let him in - I guess."

Barnaby closed the door behind him, seeing Kotetsu laying on his bed which was beside a window overlooking the parking lot. He was in green striped pajamas and Kaede was sitting at his feet, while he held a remote in his hand, staring up at the TV. Upon inspection it appeared they were watching a competitive ice skating program - probably more his daughter's interest than Kotetsu's.

"You look better today," Barnaby said, noticing he had more color to his complexion, and his face didn't look as waxy and pinched. He must have been eating everything his friends were bringing him. Slowly though; his diet had been basically liquid during his stay.

"Kaede, let's go out for a bit, I want to go check out the market on Mellifleur Street and we can have lunch there, I think."

"But grandma-" she protested.

Kotetsu shook his head. "Go with your grandma, Kaede."

"Aw, but Barnaby-" she pouted.

"Go," he repeated, and Kaede huffed and grabbed her handbag, following her grandmother out of the room, with clenched fists at her sides.

Minutes ticked by as he stood in silence waiting for Kotetsu to say his piece.

"If you're just going to ignore me, I'll leave," Barnaby said, gesturing with his thumb back at the door.

"I want to know why you lied," Kotetsu said, looking at his hands and then up at Barnaby. He looked tired, but also conflicted. He'd missed out on so much perhaps he was nervous to overstep himself. Then again this was Kotetsu.

"I didn't lie. You misunderstood - you assumed I agreed with you," he said. Even as relieved as he was that Kotetsu was recovering, he was annoyed with his unending assumptions.

Kotetsu made an unconvinced sound in his throat. "You were drunk, Bunny. Maybe you don't remember, but I do," he said, glaring at him like he'd committed some heinous crime.

Barnaby shook his head and stepped closer to the Kotetsu's bedside. "My memory is astoundingly good – it's been years since it's been tampered with. You said that none of us could ever get involved with her because it would only cause trouble, and I remember laughing and saying you were probably right. I never, ever, said I was taking your advice. Also, I wasn't the only one who was drunk."

"But I was right!"

"You're the only one causing trouble."

"Bunny, you're fucking twenty-six." Kotetsu spluttered. Barnaby had been waiting for him to bring that up. Considering that Karina had been risking life and limb since she was in high school, there was no way he could think of her as a normal person regardless of her age. She certainly didn't act immature. He wasn't sure that he'd ever admit it to anyone, not her, not Kotetsu, but she was his equal in a number of ways. Kotetsu probably thought she was too good for him.

"Twenty-seven," he said and shrugged. "Karina's an adult. She could have turned me down and she didn't. I don't see why you care so much, she's not your daughter." He wondered now if Kotetsu was acting this way out of his own jealousy, or because he _had_ compartmented Karina as another daughter in his mind. Barnaby suspected the latter, but wouldn't put the former past him.

"Well she oughta be. Like hell I'd let my daughter date an asshole like you. You just don't get it."

Barnaby shook his head. "I'm not the one who fell on my head. What am I supposed to do, just ignore how I feel?" It had taken long enough for him to acknowledge that ache he so often felt was more than just missing her.

"Well yeah!" Kotetsu yelled.

"I thought I could handle it, being on my own - but you taught me that that's no way to live. Now you change your mind?"

Kotetsu shook his head, and ran his hand back through his hair. "Of course not, but why her?"

"Why _not_ her?"

"I don't know - why don't you fool around with one of the hundreds of girls who're already crazy about you. All you two do is bicker," he said.

He argued with Kotetsu far more than he did anyone else, and he was his best friend. "Fool around, huh? If you think that I decided to make my feelings known to her on some random whim, it's not like that. Look, Karina can take care of herself. If she tells me to leave her alone then that will be it," he said, which was true. He wouldn't like it, but he'd respect her wishes.

Kotetsu didn't look convinced. "What if something happened and you two broke up? Are you going to be able to work together as a team? You've gotta think this through."

Barnaby sighed. "I don't think that will be an issue, but I'll let her explain that part."

"What, now you're going to be all secretive?" Kotetsu complained, and grabbed the big mug of water off of the table next to him. He looked down at it as if disappointed it wasn't full of coffee or beer.

"It's not a secret, it's just something she needs to talk to you about herself," he said, crossing and then recrossing his arms.

Kotetsu scratched his head. "I don't like the sound of this."

"I don't like it either. Maybe you can be useful and change her mind."

"Shit," he said, sounding like he understood what Barnaby was referring to.

"That's pretty close to what I said." He shook his head; in the back of his mind he held the hope that one day he'd be as important to her as Kotetsu was.

"Why would she quit singing though? She's so good!" said Kotetsu, in dismay.

"Why _would_ I quit singing?" Karina said, looking around the edge of the door behind them. She gave Kotetsu a quizzical look, before flicking her gaze to Barnaby.

Kotetsu's face lit up just hearing her voice. "Oh! Karina, you're not seriously going to keep going with this guy are you?" He pointed at Barnaby rather rudely.

She strode into the room, bringing the scent of pastries and soft perfume along with her. "Don't change the subject. What were you telling him, Barnaby?" She had a small, white-and-violet, house-shaped box with a handle on it in her hand. He suspected it contained something very edible.

"Nothing. He came up with that himself, after I asked him to wait and talk to you," Barnaby defended, as she came to stand beside him.

"And you complain about people getting into your business," she said, looking up at him through narrowed lashes.

This was ridiculous, but with her looking at him like that, he couldn't make himself back down. "If you'd have told him already, I wouldn't have to skirt around it."

"Why did you bring it up anyway?" she asked.

"He was asking about us, it was unavoidable," he explained.

"Oh, we're an 'us' already? I didn't know." Karina's eyes went livid, and Barnaby felt his heart jump.

"In the context of the question, yes," he said, noticing that his voice had gained some unintentional volume and he sounded far more defensive than he had hoped.

Kotetsu threw his hands up in the air. "Do you see what I mean?"

Barnaby and Karina turned their heads at him sharply. "You stay out of this!" they said at the same time, then looked back at each other, Karina a little sheepish.

"I was going to tell him today!" Karina cried, flustered. He had a feeling though that she had planned to do no such thing.

"Excellent, then this is a non-issue." he said making an effort to going back to sounding like the calm reasonable one, nodding to himself.

"What non-issue? What the hell is going on?"

All the fire went out of Karina's eyes once Kotetsu spoke again. She turned back to him, and took a deep breath. "I quit being a hero," she confessed, her face written over with shame.

"What?" Kotetsu said, almost falling off the bed, as he sat up too quickly. He was scrabbling and grabbing for the edge of the mattress to hold on to. Barnaby jumped over to help him, but Karina already was at his shoulder. "Karina, why would you do that?" He looked up at her like she'd said something heartbreaking. Well, perhaps it was.

"It's hard to explain. You got hurt, and then..." she trailed off.

"Then what? I think I need to lay down." He was wobbling on the edge of the bed, and alarmed, they both helped him get back against the pillows and tucked in.

"You're not better yet you know, you should be more careful," Barnaby chided, as he helped his friend prop himself up.

Karina had her hands on her hips, scowling at Barnaby. "This is why I wasn't going to talk about that."

"You had to tell him eventually," he replied.

"Well I guess you helped me rip that bandage off fast. Not that I asked you to assist," she grumbled, and shook her head. Then she held up her pastry box in front of Kotetsu, and smiled wide, like their conversation hadn't even happened and he had disappeared through a hole in the floor. "Here, I bought you a bagel. I've got cream cheese and cutlery, too, if you want it."

"Eh?" said Kotetsu. He was looking a little pale. Perhaps Karina was right that they should have held off talking about anything that might be stressful to him.

"They're from the patisserie on Hyacinth Boulevard," she said as she lifted it out with one of the napkins she'd stuffed on top.

The bagel was honey-raisin-walnut from all appearances and it looked delicious. Barnaby sulked internally for a moment that she probably hadn't brought him one. "Fancy shop, like he'd know the difference," he groused.

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Kotetsu said, sounding tired and tugging his sheets up almost to his neck.

Karina deigned to notice Barnaby drooling over Kotetsu's gift, and snorted, putting the bagel back. She took out a smooth, red-colored sweet, which somewhat resembled a sandwich cookie, and turned to hold it under Barnaby's nose. "I suppose you can have a macaron - but you only get one."

He took it gladly. "What flavor?"

"Hibiscus was what it said on the card."

He blinked, noticing as he peeked over the edge of the box, there were about a half-dozen more of the almond-paste confections, colored in red and green and blue, probably in other flavors. She couldn't eat all of those herself.

"You weren't thinking of me at all?" he asked, with a wry grin.

"I forgot to put it back," she replied, which from the contrary tone she used and the look in her eyes, he did not believe for a second.

"Of course, a happy accident then. Thank you." He nibbled on the edge. The crisp outer shell melted in his mouth, the filling, sweet and tasting of honey and papaya and some sort of spice – ginger maybe. He didn't usually go much for sweets, but it was heavenly.

While enjoying his treat, he glanced back down at Kotetsu, wondering why he hadn't started whining and complaining again. Of course he'd fallen asleep, his mouth agape, snoring lightly. Barnaby chuckled, and glanced over at Karina.

She sighed, and set aside her gift on one of the tables near the bed, next to the vase of flowers. "Shall we leave him?"

"He should rest," Barnaby said, silently hoping that he wouldn't get a call from Hero TV anytime soon, so he could stay with them both a little longer.

"Um. Would you like to go get some coffee in the meantime? I think there's a little cafe downstairs inside the lobby," she said, surprising him. Perhaps she wasn't quite ready to go, either.

"Bring the macarons and I'll get the coffee," he said. It was only fair.


End file.
